


take me to your best friend's house

by onedancingprince



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, F/F, Female Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Female Logic | Logan Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonically, casually takes your bestie to the park to celebrate her birthay at midnight, logince but they're wlw, warning: copious amounts of projecting, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedancingprince/pseuds/onedancingprince
Summary: best friends logan and roman spend the summer together and logan grapples with the fact that maybe feelings aren’t as unavoidable as she thought.aka the wlw summer pining logince fic you never knew you always needed
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	take me to your best friend's house

In a quiet town called Cullfield, a teenage girl was lacing up her shoes. She absentmindedly pushed up her glasses - a habit - as she tightened her sneaker’s laces. Satisfied with the tightness, she grabbed her bag (a leather messenger bag that had once belonged to her grandmother), ran a hand through her short curls, and donned a hoodie, just in case. She carefully creeped down the spiral steps that went from the upstairs to downstairs. Luckily, no one was downstairs, so she nabbed a sleeve of Oreos and the last slice of cake leftover from one of her friends’ recent baking endeavors. She checked the oven clock - 11:43 - and smirked.

After a quick check that she had everything needed, she ran out the door. She made quick work of the driveway, easily keeping the slice safe as she jogged down the winding concrete. She crossed the street easily - even on a busy street like theirs’, cars were rarer this time of night. Perks of living in a small town. She continued past the first two houses, stopping in front of the third one. She climbed the stairs until she had reached the front of the small house. She sidestepped the door to get to the righthand window - light was slightly visible behind the red curtains.

She knocked once, twice, three times on the window in an intricate rhythm. She could almost hear the shutting of the laptop and the giggle of delight. The curtain was pushed aside by a pale arm and - ah. There she was.

The window opened, surprisingly quiet, allowing her to hear the voice of her best friend. “Logan!”

“Hello, Roman,” Logan greeted. She internally thanked the darkness for hiding the fond smile on her face and the lovestruck look in her eyes.

“Just give me a sec - I need to grab my bag and some shoes. Actually, are we walking far? Can I wear flip flops?” Logan chuckled as Roman backed away from the window and began searching for her bag in her supremely messy room.

“You can wear flip flops, though I would recommend you stop wearing them in general, they’re not safe and are known for breaking easily-” She was interrupted by the most mature of responses as Roman stuck out her tongue at her. The taller girl rolled her eyes.

“Ok, I’m coming, you gotta catch me!”

“Roman, I’m not going to catch- please be careful!” 

Roman’s hot pink flip flops were the first thing out of the window, then her legs, then her torso (covered only by a tank top, really, it wasn’t that hot yet), and finally her grinning face and unmistakable ponytail tied with a plush red scrunchie. She reached back inside her window, digging around on her bed for only a moment before she lit up and pulled a pink cardigan through before firmly shutting the window.

“Ok, let’s go!” She whispered excitedly, holding tight to the strap of her bag (entirely made of ties - a gift from her twin sister, homemade). Logan rolled her eyes with a fond smile and started down the stairs. Roman was uncharacteristically quiet - perhaps finally understanding that there were people sleeping. Logan lead her down the street, and across - until they sat at the top of the stairs leading down to the familiar park that was across the street from both of their houses. 

Logan checked her watch - 11:54. Right on schedule. She cleared her throat, turning Roman’s attention to her.

She took just a moment to appreciate how wonderful Roman looked even at midnight in the flimsy glow from the streetlights. The cardigan had slipped down one of Roman’s shoulders, and she was wearing her “Ace pirate don’t want your booty” tank top. The shorts she wore had ridden up a bit, revealing bruised knees. Her smile was soft and her hazel eyes filled only with fondness. 

Logan took a deep breath and began. “Roman, we have known each other for quite some time. We met at-”

“Camp Cullfield,” Roman said softly. Ah yes, Camp Cullfield, the torturous summer camp held at the local parks and rec center. It was quite shitty, and lasted for 7 years, but both of them loved it.

“Camp Cullfield,” Logan continued. “We were fighting over the use of a game, and so the counselor in charge made us both sit apart from the other children. And you asked me if I’d read any of the Bone series, and of course, I had, so we continued talking about that. We’ve been inseparable ever since.”

“I remember,” Roman responds, voice far too fond for Logan’s sanity.

“A-Anyway, my life has been made all the better because you were in it. Yes, you can be extraordinarily frustrating, and quite annoying, but you have been nothing short of- well, my best friend. I am incredibly thankful for you, Roman. Thank you for being a part of my life.” She smiled when Roman let out a shaky breath - it was Roman’s way of telling her how deeply what she had said touched her, without tears, as Roman was not an easy crier. 

“Logan,” she spoke softly, leaning towards her best friend. Logan leaned back as she dug through her bag and pulled out a lighter. A cursory check of her watch - 11:59. She carefully stuck the candle into the slice of cake and lit it, then brought it towards Roman.

“I am not fond of singing, but I will try my best.” And so she began to sing the tune, voice soft and ever so fond. As she finished the song, Roman looked near tears. She blew out the candle in a dramatic fashion, as she did with everything. “Happy birthday, Roman.” Logan said as the time changed to midnight. They both heard the clock in the center of town chime twelve and Roman’s smile softened.

“Thank you so much, Logan.” Roman accepted the plate and fork that Logan handed to her, and began to dig into the cake (after Logan removed the candle, of course).

“Of course, Roman. And know that this is not my present, as we still have your party tomorrow.” Logan knocked her knees with Roman’s, who giggled and returned the gesture. She reached back into her bag to grab the sleeve of Oreo’s and bit into one.

And so they sat, framed by the glow from the streetlight. Two girls, one logical and the other creative, with their knees bumping against each other and fond smiles on both their lips, and the lingering taste of something sweet on both of their tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i'm posting on ao3 i'm so excited!! this is,,,, very self indulgent. much projecting. thank you so much for reading, comments are greatly appreciated!! i'm really excited to keep writing this - i'll try to write more as soon as i can!


End file.
